


Elainna

by AkiraCassidy



Series: Regalos de Akira [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond
Genre: Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Dick Grayson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark Fantasy, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, M/M, Omega Elainna Grayson, Rape Fantasy, Underage - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28266990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy
Summary: Tiene el cabello negro, largo cubriendo casi sus ojos. Lo ata en un moño malhecho, pasa sus dedos por las teclas y se aclara la garganta frente al micrófono sobre el piano. En el centro justo frente a Richard está un pedestal solitario. El joven vuelve su rostro y sonríe, Grayson casi cree que esa hermosa expresión va dirigida a él.
Relationships: Damian Wayne/Elainna Grayson, Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne
Series: Regalos de Akira [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067375
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Elainna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nina_Casillas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nina_Casillas/gifts).
  * Translation into English available: [Elainna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269048) by [AkiraCassidy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkiraCassidy/pseuds/AkiraCassidy)



> Muchas gracias a Nina por participar en este sorteo, espero que te guste.

La intención de enviar a su hija al mejor colegio privado no era solo para que tuviera la mejor educación, sino también para que conociera a las mejores personas. Al menos eso fue lo que el alcalde de Blüdheaven pensó. Había recibido un correo de la escuela avisando sobre una demostración de talentos. Con un mes de anticipación y diciendo que también tendrían una transmisión en directo por si no podían llegar al teatro.

Así que ahí estaba él, con su cámara encendida. En la enorme sala de conciertos, había padres que expiraban orgullo por cada poro de su cuerpo. El telón es bajado un unos segundos después un chico entra para sentarse frente a un piano de cola. Richard no está ahí en busca de una nueva esposa, pero ese es sin dudas un joven atractivo.

Tiene el cabello negro, largo cubriendo casi sus ojos. Lo ata en un moño malhecho, pasa sus dedos por las teclas y se aclara la garganta frente al micrófono sobre el piano. En el centro justo frente a Richard está un pedestal solitario. El joven vuelve su rostro y sonríe, Grayson casi cree que esa hermosa expresión va dirigida a él.

―Amado, dime que están grabando esto, Damian se ve increíble esta noche. ―La mujer a su lado habla. Posiblemente los padres del chico. Entonces lo recuerda, busca en los bolsillos de su saco, sin hallar la hoja de fino papel. En los bolsillos de sus pantalones y finalmente lo encuentra. En el programa el nombre de su hija venía acompañado con el de un chico “Damian Wayne.” La curiosidad lo carcomió un tiempo, ¿Quién era Damian Wayne? ¿Qué tipo de relación tenía con su primogénita?

Ese era Damian, el chico del piano. Un chico que tenía la edad de su hija, 17 años. Elainna era una Omega, como su madre. Confiaba en que los guardias y en que la escuela podrían protegerla de los Alfas. De ser atacada por ellos, más no de ser engatusa por un mocoso atractivo.

―Nuestra siguiente presentación es la canción “Solo llame para decir que te amo” interpretada por Elainna Grayson y Damian Wayne.

Wayne, Richard reconoce el apellido y las personas a su lado al instante. Bruce Wayne y Talia al Ghul, se los ha topado antes. No sabía que tenía un hijo, pero seguro los Wayne tampoco sabían que él tenía una hija. Su mirada se encuentra con la de Bruce por un segundo e inmediatamente ambos vuelven a mirar al escenario.

No tiene que ser el tipo más inteligente del mundo para notar la manera en que su hija mira al chico y como esté lo hace también. Damian a sus ojos parece un despreocupado. Quizá solo un artista que ingreso a esa escuela por el dinero de sus padres, quizá mucho menos talentoso que su hija. Un mal partido para ella, porque podría convertirse en un músico de rock y abandonarla o solo es porque Richard piensa que es atractivo, porque es joven y porque seguramente está inmiscuido en algún tipo de relación poco inocente con Elainna.

O tal vez está molesto porque de una forma egoísta desearía haber conocido a Damian antes que su hija. Tal y como él lo ha pensado Elainna aparece junto a ese niño un par de semanas después en Blüdheaven. Damian se ha peinado ese día, todo su cabello tirado hacia atrás para dejar al descubierto su rostro. Es incluso más hermoso de cerca, más de lo que deberías ser legalmente posible y más de lo que Richard está dispuesto a admitir.

Elainna tiene el rostro rojo, se acomoda el cabello detrás de la oreja y mira de reojo a Damian, después a su padre. Richard quiere obviar el hecho de que el olor de ambos está mezclado. Wayne es un alfa, su hija una omega. Debería agradecer que no la haya marcado aún. Ella se aclara la garganta mientras desvía avergonzada la mirada.

―Papá, quiero presentarte a Damian. ―Ella comienza y Richard no quiere que termine. Porque se niega a dejar crecer a su hija, porque ella será la princesa de papi toda vida, porque ella merece algo mejor que un músico bohemio o simplemente porque él también lo encuentra atractivo―. Él es mi novio, nos conocimos el año pasado, cuando los grupos se revolvieron.

―Señor Grayson. ―Es la primera vez que toma la mano de Damian. Tiene dedos largos, dedos de pianista. Pero sus palmas están un poco callosas, como si también tocara un instrumento de cuerdas. El prejuicio ya está grabado a fuego en su cabeza. “Elainna no saldrá con un músico.” Es un chico guapo, sin dudas. Pero su hija no debería de dejarse llevar por un rostro atractivo. Él no es el mejor para dar ese consejo.

―Me habría gustado que me comunicaras esta decisión con un poco de anticipación. ―Richard suena más rudo de lo que le gustaría, es posible que Damian está acostumbrado a la aprobación inmediata. Retira su mano con rapidez y frunce el ceño, un pequeño alfa altanero; como todos los alfas―. ¿Haces algo más que ser músico Damian?

― ¡Papá! ―Elainna reprende, mirando a su padre con consternación.

―Muchas cosas. ―Damian aprieta su puño―. Puede sentarse y las enumero, veo que es mayor y podría cansarse.

― ¡Cariño! ―Elainna insiste.

― ¿Cariño? ―Richard suena sorprendido. Es mejor decirse a su mismo que repele a Damian porque quiere llevarse a su hija. No porque le atrae, un chico, uno que podría ser su hijo, otro alfa―. Elainna, ¿Qué clase de chico es este?

Damian abre su boca, listo para responder cuando ella levanta su mano para pedirle que calle, esté lo hace.

― ¡Tú empezaste! ―Ella regaña―. Estás juzgándolo sin haber intercambiado más de 3 palabras con él.

―Me llamo viejo, me falto el respeto en mi propia casa. Ese chico no te conviene.

―No lo conoces.

―Será mejor que me vaya. ―Damian se acerca de a ella―. No le agrado a tu padre, pero no importa. Voy a casarme contigo no con él.

― ¿Matrimonio? ―Richard podría estar más molesto porque rechazo a su inexistente confesión que porque ese niño ha asumido que lo dejara casarse con su hija.

―Mejor vete, te llamo y quedamos luego. ―Elainna pone sus puños sobre su cintura y va detrás del joven. Damian le da una última mirada, por encima del hombro. Grayson saborea la bilis en su garganta, es probable que esté molesto porque nadie lo había retado así en años. Porque le gustaría tomar a Damian por esos mechones largos y obligarlo a disculparse―. Gracias, papá. Estaré arriba.

Richard quiere obviar el hecho de que los medicamentos de Elainna siguen siendo los mismos que cuando las vacaciones comenzaron. Decirse, que quizá su hija tiene una botella extra de supresores en su habitación y por eso los del botiquín siguen intactos. No sabe más de Damian las siguientes semanas, pero ha enviado a un investigador para que lo siga. Solo para la seguridad de su hija, no porque él quiera saber qué hace el chico cuando no está con Elainna.

―Iré a pasar la noche con unas amigas. ―Grayson quiere reírse por la obviedad de la mentira. Pero él no crio a una chica mentirosa, ella es mala haciéndolo.

―Toma tus supresores y puedes ir.

―Ya los tomé.

―Sabes que eres muy mala diciendo mentiras, vas a ver a ese chico. ―Ni siquiera puede decir su nombre, no porque siempre viene acompañado de pensamientos desagradables.

―No, iré con unas amigas. Puedes llamarlas ellas te dirá que estoy con ahí…

―Yo también fui joven. ―Richard lleva la taza de té a su boca―. No tienes permiso de salir y no intentes escapar porque los guardias te detendrán.

Pero no puede tener los ojos sobre su hija adolescente todo el tiempo, él sabe eso. Sabe que “ese chico”, Damian está con su hija. Que tarde o temprano tendrá que aceptarlo si no quiere que Elainna tome una mala decisión. Sería una buena idea llamarlo a su oficina, donde le dejara en claro la diferencia de poder. Donde Damian deberá respetarlo y escuchar lo que tiene que decir.

Si van a comprometerse deberá hablar con los Wayne, tendrá que ver al chico más seguido. Si tiene que hacer todos eso primero tiene que arreglar otro problema, le gusta, porque es un mocoso arrogante. Porque seguramente su madre nunca le dio un par de nalgadas para corregirlo.

Porque lleva años sin sentirse así de vivo, sin experimentar la ira, el enojo. Porque además de ser hermoso Damian es dinamita. Quizá por eso atrajo a su hija, es petulante y vanidoso, es un Alfa con todo lo que eso implica. Un provocador, pero Richard no quiere asumir y hacer conjeturas. Elainna le pido que lo conociera, lo hará. Suprimirá todo deseo que sienta por ese chiquillo y seguirá adelante.

Aun si sabe que Damian necesita una mano firme, un maestro que lo ponga en su lugar. Quizá solo es una fachada, para verse más peligroso, quizá él realmente no es solo orgullo y soberbia. Por eso su hija insiste en que es un buen chico, quizá por eso ella lo ha elegido. No solo por el sueño adolescente de un artista nato, de un hombre protector y altivo.

Pero quizá, está sobreestimando a los adolescentes, porque es mediodía y Elainna no bajo a comer. Porque pregunto a los guardias y ellos dijeron que ella estaba en su recámara. Porque apenas subió las escaleras noto el aroma, celo. Todos aseguraban que nadie había entrado a ver a la chica, así que Damian también era maestro en el arte de escabullirse.

No solo era soberbio y orgulloso, ahora lo miraría. Con esos ojos verdes como dos esmeraldas, engreído, burlándose de él. Porque Damian sabe que Richard descubrirá el engaño, sabe lo que ambos adolescentes están haciendo en la intimidad de ese cuarto cerrado. Porque no hay nada que pueda hacer, porque solo puede sentarse en su estudio y pedir que Wayne no marque a su hija. Porque apenas el celo de Elainna pase Damian deberá enfrentar las consecuencias.

Richard Grayson ya lo ha decidido.

Si Damian espera desposarse con su hija será bajo sus condiciones. La semana antes de que ambos regresen al internado, Richard lo espera, limpio su horario y escribió a los señores Wayne. “Solicito la presencia de su hijo en mi oficina para tratar temas relacionados a su relación con Elainna Grayson. Mi hija.”

Esta vez Damian lleva el cabello suelto, podría interpretarse como una señal de rebeldía. Ni un moño mal hecho ni ese pulcro peinado que tuvo el día que su hija los presento oficialmente. El cabello negro brillante llega hasta su mandíbula, Damian no tiene rasgos femeninos en lo absoluto. Su mentón es cuadrado y sus ojos pequeños, sus cejas pobladas y bien definidas, pero estas son resultado de su genética privilegiada. Él cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho.

Poco musculoso, alguien que se ejercita ocasionalmente. Frunce el ceño, si sigue haciendo ese se pondrá viejo con facilidad. Rueda los ojos con molestia y finalmente se sienta en la silla frente al escritorio del alcalde. Richard deja su pluma sobre un montón de papeles, aparentando que estaba muy ocupado antes de que su invitado llegara.

―Ya estoy aquí. ¿Me vas a pedir disculpas? ―Damian dice, sin el más mínimo tono de duda o ironía en su voz. Richard no puede recordar la última vez que alguien le hablo de esa manera, fiero y sin respeto. Grayson se pone de pie, rodeando la mesa para mirar de cerca a Damián. La emoción burbujeando en su estómago, desea a ese chico más de lo que ha deseado a un omega antes.

―No sé qué fue lo que mi hija vio en ti. ―Sí, sí que lo sabe, lo mismo que él ve cuando observa a Damian. Fuego―. Pero escúchame bien hombrecito.

― ¿Qué? Aquí es donde me amenazas y yo huyo despavorido. ―Damian confiaba mucho en su suerte. En que era intocable por la posición de su padre o que era un alfa de tan alto rango que intimidaba a otros. No a Richard Grayson, el alcalde lo toma por el cuello de la camisa empujando su espalda contra la silla.

Los ojos del menor se abren con asombro, eso sin dudas no lo esperaba. Su mano se cierra sobre la muñeca de Richard, apretándolo en un intento de que este suelte su ropa. Aquello no debería excitarlo tanto, la piel cálida de Damian sobre a suya mientras lo mira con sus ojos fieros. Como si lo retara, como si esperara que Grayson cediera, porque está acostumbrado a ganar.

Damian es delgado, Richard quiere tirar de su ropa increíblemente cara y presionarlo boca abajo sobre su escritorio. Oírlo jadear al azotarse contra la madera rígida, mientras se tensa en antelación al golpe. Alar sus pantalones y azotarlo como seguramente su madre nunca hizo. Hasta que llore, que su voz se rompa por el llanto y ruegue clemencia.

Que su piel tostada se vuelva roja por los azotes y se le acaben las lágrimas de tanto llorar. Hasta que entienda cuál es su lugar, que hay otras estelas por encima de él. Hasta que caiga de rodillas al suelo temblando, entonces levantaría su cabello dejando al descubierto su nuca.

Clavando sus dientes en la aun infantil carne, para poder someterlo. Para poder abrirse paso en sus entrañas. Separar sus piernas y meterse entre ellas, mostrarle que aun si es un alfa puede ser usado como un Omega. Como su Omega, mirar sus ojos verdes alguna vez brillantes convertirse en cascarones vacíos. Perdiendo toda la vida que había en ellos y arrebatando hasta la última pizca de inocencia del joven.

―Estás dañando mi camisa, si no me sueltas pagaras por ella. ―Damian habla apretando los dientes señal de que está realmente molesto. Cerrar sus manos sobre su delgado cuello, mirándolo luchar para quitárselo de en cima mientras se balance en su centro. Golpeando sus virginales entrañas, siendo el primero en llegar a esos lugares inexplorados de su cuerpo.

―Quiero hablar con tus padres, no dejaré que arruines la vida de mi hija. Ella tiene mucho futuro por delante, más que ser madre. ―Richard no suelta el agarre sobre el joven.

―No tienes que preocuparte por el futuro, ya habrás muerto para entonces. ―Richard se puede excusar diciendo que realmente no quería hacerlo, pero el de verdad quiere hacerlo. Abre su agarre en la camisa del joven, tomando ventaja de su posición y azota con fuerza la mejilla de Damian. Él se queda quieto, como si procesar aquello fuera lo más difícil del mundo, como si no encontrara los protocolos para responder a esa situación.

― ¡¿Qué coño te pasa?! ―El joven grita un par de segundos después. La piel de su mano pica y arde. Necesita más, solo un golpe más y podrá vivir en paz consigo mismo. Lo abofetea de regreso, aun con más fuerza, con el dorso de su mano.

―Si quieres casarte con mi hija será cuando ella haya terminado la preparatoria, la universidad y un posgrado.

<https://twitter.com/CassidyAkira>


End file.
